


【帕梦/黎梦】寒夜

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 帕拉德出生在一个富裕而冷漠的家庭之中，家中只有收养来的哥哥宝生永梦让他觉得亲近。但是当他准备标记永梦时，永梦却告诉了他真相，不过帕拉德没有在意这些。
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu, Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 21





	【帕梦/黎梦】寒夜

搬到市里的别墅之后帕拉德并没有觉得与家里的任何人变得更加亲近，虽然房子比乡下的变小了不少，却显得更阴暗、湿冷、密不透风。而且他总是会见到檀黎斗。檀黎斗有时会管教他，有时又像根本看不到他。

不过有一点黎斗说得很明白，永远不要去二楼的卧室，那间在走廊最末的向阳房间。所以他才一定要去。

帕拉德在某一个午后终于实现了梦想，家里空无一人，他如愿以偿推开了那扇木门，一下被落地窗投进的阳光刺到，眯着眼半天看不清房间中的摆设。一个比自己高大了许多的影子罩下来，挡住了正对门口的阳光。

似乎是认为他在害怕，那个人半蹲下来，蹲得比他还低一点，阳光打在那人黑色的发旋上。

“怎么了？”他的手被那个人双手捂在中间，视线相对时，他找到了只在游戏对战时感受到的兴奋，甚至比那种兴奋更深一层。

“你是谁？”帕拉德张口问道，语气平静，显然让把他当小孩子呵护的男人愣了一下。

“永梦。”男人咬了一下嘴唇才说出来，“宝生永梦，宝生可能有点难念吧，叫永梦就可以。”

永梦浑身散发着一种格外温暖宁静的气息，与整栋别墅格格不入。他的T恤和运动裤颜色都很鲜艳，实在看不出和那个整日西装革履的檀黎斗会有什么联系。帕拉德抓着永梦的手跟进了那个洒满阳光的卧室，看出永梦刚才是从窗边的书桌前起身来迎接自己的，桌上摊着很多本厚重的书，放在最顶上的是和帕拉德一样的游戏机。当帕拉德要求永梦把游戏机拿下来时，永梦伸手扑了一下游戏机上的灰尘才递过去。

檀黎斗也时常出入永梦的房间，而且他会锁门，帕拉德对此烦躁不已。按常理说黎斗和帕拉德间是该被称为父子的关系，帕拉德却感觉不到半分喜爱、尊敬的想法，认识永梦之后，他还会因为黎斗总是占去永梦的时间生气。永梦也该算是他们家里的人，黎斗被问及此时，格外不耐烦地告诉儿子永梦是他收养的。

在帕拉德搬来的第二个春季，永梦不再整天整天地待在家里。每天早上永梦穿着灰色的西装制服出门，笑容满面地揉过帕拉德蓬松的卷发，告诉帕拉德自己复学了。

那是什么特别值得高兴的事情吗？帕拉德困惑不解，只知道这下永梦总比自己晚上很久才回家，而且一回家就跟黎斗待在一起。檀正宗刚刚患病时，黎斗总把永梦按在沙发上谈起这件事，一说到这件事永梦的脸色就变得很差，重复着准备站起的动作。

这样的晚上永梦会很高兴看到帕拉德，甚至愿意和帕拉德一起入眠。不过后来帕拉德才知道，那时永梦是因为他尚未分化成Alpha才愿意拍着他的后背入睡的。一直以来永梦都是把他当成需要照看的小孩子，仅此而已。

那种轻飘飘的混着酸味的葡萄香缠在帕拉德身上，跟着帕拉德一起踏入家门之后，永梦显得十分诧异。这时帕拉德也能闻出永梦的味道了，被压抑过后的轻薄甜味，很克制的只淡淡地覆盖在永梦身上，不把自己也贴上去根本闻不到。

“这样是不行的。”永梦不得不开口制止帕拉德。如今他也考入了大学，在家中停留的时间被他有意地缩短了。但帕拉德总是会装作不解，从背后或是正面紧抱着他，还一定要探头过去嗅闻腺体。

“为什么？”帕拉德用指甲揭开永梦盖在腺体上肉色的贴片，那是用来掩饰信息素的。隔着贴片闻到的味道都是模模糊糊的，他也过了能被那点甜味糊弄的年龄了，“永梦讨厌我吗？”  
“不是那回事……”永梦双手按在帕拉德肩膀上，发现自己居然已经没办法推开帕拉德了，“我……我……”

帕拉德轻触着腺体，现在永梦身上的甜味沾到他自己的指尖上了。

“永梦根本不是我的亲生哥哥，有什么关系。”帕拉德被永梦的反抗激起了不满，在他的认知中，永梦早该接受他了。

永梦感到自己双腿硬是被分开了，帕拉德挤进中间，还在扒他的裤子。永梦穿的休闲裤只要稍微用点劲就能扯下来，他全力维持着坐姿，却还是感到裤边擦着大腿被拽了下去。

“我……”可到了这个关头永梦还是很难说出真相，“帕拉德……你一次都没有想过你的……妈妈是什么人吗？”

帕拉德顿了下来，不知道为什么永梦听起来已经快哭出来了。他实在对家人没什么感情，本该好奇的事情他真的一次都没有细想过。

虽说如此，帕拉德依然死死地跪在永梦脚踝上，一手按着永梦大腿，一手按在永梦肩膀。他知道永梦不是可以轻视的对手，也许永梦只是想挑起个由头从他身下溜走而已。

“帕拉德！”永梦觉察出了帕拉德的意图，“我之所以会留在檀家，不是因为我被黎斗或是谁收养了。”

“不可能，”帕拉德争抢着一般说道，他很不喜欢永梦在暗示的意思，“大家都是那样说的！”

“我是黎斗的Omega。”永梦提高声音，几近破音地大声说出来，“对不起，对不起，早就应该告诉你的……放开我吧，帕拉德。”

沉默持续了好几分钟，永梦尝试从帕拉德的钳制下挣出来，却在试探时碰壁。帕拉德本来垂着头，若有所思地盯着永梦身后的沙发靠背，但永梦一开始动作，他立刻加大了力道，发着狠把永梦又往沙发里压了压。

“我不管。”帕拉德抬眼，直视永梦，眼睛一如过去永梦第一次在自己房间里看到这个闯入者时一样黑漆漆的，闪着一种无畏的纯真。“只要我喜欢永梦不就够了吗？永梦现在来做我的Omega吧！”

“……诶？”永梦怎么也想不到自己用尽全力的解释会迎来这个结果。

永梦不知道自己从帕拉德身上解放出了什么，那个曾经在他身边长大的小孩子，已经在身高上超越了他，可他一直选择性忽视了这一点，假装帕拉德不过还是个普通孩子。

血腥味在唇舌之中绽放出的一瞬间，帕拉德情不自禁地笑了起来。心底的颤动突破了躯壳，他的欢愉此刻纵身越过一切。很多答案在一瞬间解了出来，原来是永梦生下了他，那他一定是永梦最爱的人。

他从衣物之下，抚摸上去，手指滑过永梦小腹。那里一如往常地平淡无奇，但以前不是这样的。帕拉德满怀喜悦地褪下永梦的上衣，中间为了压制永梦，多用了点力，把永梦小臂掐青了一块，但如春日化雪一样的喜悦冲淡了担忧。他忽视了那一切，着迷地又一次咬上已经出过一次血的腺体。

激素唤醒了永梦，把本能带出体内，将永梦整个浸入失控的深渊中，在永梦反应过来时他已经夹住了儿子的腰，浑身贴在帕拉德身上汲取帕拉德的气息。

也许是这幅身体的错，它错把帕拉德当成了檀黎斗，他才会这么快动情的，但也有一种永梦没有心力仔细捉摸的可能性。帕拉德对这样喜爱自己的永梦十分满意，压着声音不停地呼唤永梦的名字，同时想着并不是很了解的生理知识，扒下内裤把手指捅进。

可爱的永梦，帕拉德一边亲吻一边说道，永梦后穴湿润温暖，绞动着他的手指。帕拉德很肯定自己生来就是要拥有这里的，他看出永梦残余的一点理智很不接受这场性爱，时不时发出一些呜咽的呼救。

“我要进去了，永梦，”帕拉德故意说出口了，“我回来了。”

“呀……”永梦额头抵在帕拉德胸口，压抑着叫出了声，“不要说……”

“至少叫一下我的名字吧。”帕拉德说着，手抓着永梦的臀肉把永梦按了下去。狠弓着腰的永梦一下子被刺激得直起了腰，大叫出口。

掺杂着疼痛和不可名状的情感的泪水钻出来，沾湿了帕拉德的前襟。此时帕拉德又捧住了永梦的后脑勺，动作轻柔得好像只是在劝他快点入睡。永梦隔着沾了泪的睫毛看过去，从自己模糊的视线中看到了满面笑容、显得很轻松的帕拉德，刚想说什么，帕拉德就贴了过来，咬住他的下唇，像啃食一样轻轻摩擦着。

“很危险的。”最后永梦有机会说出话的时候话语变成了这样，“帕拉德，这样是……很危险的。”

帕拉德跪在地上，侧脸凑过去贴着永梦裸露出的小腹，自己的精液正黏糊糊、没精打采地流出穴口。

“什么很危险？”帕拉德问道。

永梦事不关己一样只是叹了口气，手指插进帕拉德的卷发中，说：“小孩子的事情。”

“哦……”帕拉德本想再得寸进尺一点，却也隐约觉得永梦的纵容始终有一个限度。今天他做的事情确实很过分，但那都是永梦允许的……尽管他不知道永梦为什么会允许。

“让你出生在这个家庭，对不起。”永梦抬头看着因为庞大更加显得冷清的房间，没头没脑地道歉。

帕拉德依旧贴着永梦，喜悦没有被永梦的失落冲刷下半分。他不明白永梦为什么要道歉。

那件事发生后，有一天永梦突然不见了，帕拉德在大宅中怎么也找不到。他手足无措地坐在以前永梦常在的扶手椅上，觉得背后的阳光毒辣而可恨。接着檀黎斗推门走进来，打开衣柜抓了几件衣服折叠收到包里，期间一眼余光都没分给帕拉德。

“喂，”黎斗出门之前，帕拉德几步跑过去拉住了他，“你把永梦藏到哪里去了？”

黎斗转过身，似乎完全没被帕拉德无礼的行为激怒，反而游刃有余地微笑着。帕拉德更觉得焦躁，都快把黎斗的衣袖撕下来了。

“那和你有什么关系？”黎斗反问道，“你的责任我还没追究……”

黎斗猛地一拽，帕拉德不得不松手了。很快父亲消失在楼梯口，帕拉德又坐回永梦的扶手椅上，屈起膝盖蜷起来，不停地给永梦发送消息。尽管之前的消息都没有得到回复，但至少永梦看过了。

帕拉德觉得胸口空荡荡的，“已读”记号是此时唯一的慰藉，却没法将他带出失落的海洋。他明明坐在满溢永梦气息的房间中，却发现连永梦的味道都在日渐消散，而自己只能一点点沉入最黑暗的深海。

“那告诉你一点也没关系。”

帕拉德一整个月没见到永梦后，檀黎斗难得回家时这么说了一句。

“作为我的儿子……”檀黎斗说到这里时顿了一下，“你当然可以来参加婚礼。”

这时帕拉德才注意到对方的戒指，亮闪闪的银色戒指，他当然不知道那是什么材质。上面刻了细细的字，没想到黎斗居然愿意带上这种束缚自己的东西。

那么结婚的对象也只可能有一个。帕拉德怒不可遏，冲上去一拳挥向黎斗。他还不懂事时就不小心透过没关严的门缝见过黎斗抱永梦，他当然眼里只有永梦。本来他应该觉得不舒服的，但因为是永梦，永梦流泪、双手乱挥的样子也十分可爱，而永梦从不知道他站在那里偷窥过这件事是最完美的。

黎斗没来得及格挡，一下被打在脸上，踉跄两步。帕拉德又一次挥拳时被挡下了，两人扭打摔倒在地板上。帕拉德怎么懂宝生永梦？帕拉德不过是个无聊的造物，不过是自己从永梦身上索取出的结果，只是一颗棋子……

结婚其实不会对黎斗和永梦的关系有太大影响，永梦早习惯被黎斗支来使去，随着黎斗的兴致变动生活了。但也许是年龄增长的缘故，永梦越来越会反抗了，还擅自去上了大学。至少檀黎斗是看不出来自己的妻子有什么必要学医的，光是操持家计就该耗尽永梦的精力了。帕拉德做出那件荒唐事之后黎斗想清楚了，他给永梦束的枷锁太轻了。

过去檀正宗的反对也是拖延婚事的原因之一，檀正宗觉得永梦无名无姓，就是成婚也不能给幻梦带来任何红利，可现在檀正宗病死了。而永梦在檀正宗患病时还总在黎斗面前替檀正宗说话，劝黎斗多去看望父亲。黎斗不禁嗤笑永梦的天真。最后他们吵起架来，黎斗实在不理解自己与父亲绝交的永梦有什么颜面劝告他。

帕拉德疯了一样想把檀黎斗的戒指拽下来。黎斗踢着他，总算在自己的手指被拽下去之前分开。再停留也没有意义，黎斗站起身，随手整了一下衣服便走出了家门。

“对了，婚礼上会有警卫，”他突然想到，“你给我放老实点。”

话虽如此，黎斗的话完全没有浇灭帕拉德搅乱婚礼的欲望。然而婚礼前夜，帕拉德正积极而兴奋地思考破坏计划时，他为永梦设置的铃声响起了。

那是一条很短很败人兴致的话，“明天乖一点，帕拉德”，好像他还是个去家庭餐厅都会大喊大叫的小孩那样。

“永梦……”帕拉德对着手机叫出来，手背抹过自己的脸颊时触感是湿润的。

看不出宝生永梦是不是喜欢这场婚礼，似乎他比任何人的表情都要冷漠，仿佛他其实是该从场地背后绕过去的局外人。没有人陪伴在两位新人身边，他们都是自己走过红毯，站到神父身边的。

但不得不承认今天的永梦只能用美丽来形容，其他中性的词语都不合适，他与婚纱像是粘合在了一起。打开的窗户洒下的阳光照得婚纱亮晶晶的，简直像永梦本人就在发光一样。黎斗脸上被帕拉德打出的淤青还没消，妆容勉强遮了下去，但帕拉德却看得出来那块痕迹。

帕拉德坐在长椅上，听从永梦的话，没有再冲上去和檀黎斗打架。这些宾客他只见过一部分，不过也只限于“见过”而已。宾客们窃窃私语，议论着这个Omega到底掌握了什么黎斗的把柄才能嫁进檀家。

永梦在众目睽睽之下探身与黎斗接吻，被黎斗掐着腰紧按在怀里。帕拉德看出永梦细小的很快被淹没下去的挣扎，但永梦脸上的表情却维持得很好，不喜不悲，礼节性地微勾着嘴角。

虽然帕拉德自己一直对结婚这个词提不起什么兴致，小时候却也缠着永梦给自己念过很多睡前故事。因为小孩子不能玩得太晚，帕拉德只能通过拜托永梦读故事的方式继续让永梦陪在自己身边。

那时永梦会自己抱着绘本过来，坐在床边，让帕拉德斜靠在自己身上，翻开绘本，很慢地读出来文字。等帕拉德睡着之后，永梦又会把被子整好，自己悄悄地滑下床。永梦捻过的被角泛着一阵甜香，帕拉德醒来时往往发现自己把一半被子都抱在了怀里。

冷餐会场里，司仪按照吩咐投上檀黎斗不知道什么时候做出来的视频。一阵欢快的游戏音效之后，视频在有些摇晃的视角下开始了。帕拉德看了一会才认出来那是永梦一直住的房间，一个矮小了许多的永梦正有些迷茫地走进去，不知所措地回头盯着镜头，睫毛不停地颤抖。

镜头一换，娇小版本的永梦坐在檀黎斗的大腿上，两人一起看着一张展开的彩页交流着什么。永梦双手上下挥舞，显然是很兴奋的样子。

帕拉德顶着对黎斗的厌恶，却还是不禁看入了迷。他从没见过这样的永梦，还没有被黎斗榨取彻底，周身闪着微光一般。他没能注意到站在台上观看这段影像的永梦皱起的眉，没有接收到永梦不时投向自己的眼神，彻底沉入到檀黎斗编织出的过去中了。

中间好像被掐掉了几年，突然永梦就长大了，依然坐在那把扶手椅上，偶尔从书中抬起头，对着镜头外的黎斗微笑一下。那时的永梦浑身透着疲态，走到黎斗身边时犹豫了好一会，但黎斗不由分说把永梦拽到了自己身上，永梦也就依靠着黎斗睡着了。

再之后的永梦就是帕拉德见过的永梦了。永梦本来还埋在厚厚的参考书里，黎斗一过来就硬把永梦拽起来亲热。永梦困惑地皱眉摆手，而黎斗居然把这些过去都当成恩爱场景拿出来炫耀。

自始至终画面中都只出现过宝生永梦和檀黎斗两个人，哪里都看不出两人育有一子的痕迹。餐会开始后，许多贵妇人团团围住了永梦，帕拉德在周围绕圈，担忧地看着永梦想方设法应付那些人。

“回家吧。”凌晨婚宴才结束，宝生永梦换下了婚纱，身穿常服走去叫住自己失魂落魄的儿子。被永梦握住手时，帕拉德明白过来，永梦已经被完完整整地束在了家里。那刚刚完成的学业再也不会结出果实，永梦永远不会离开自己了。

上车后帕拉德坐进副驾，扭头看到永梦坐到后座的黎斗身边。两人隔着几公分的距离，互相扫了一眼，永梦便漠然移开了眼神，看向窗外。而檀黎斗在轿车启动后凑过去按着永梦的肩膀，狠狠咬了一下永梦耳尖。


End file.
